A Speck of Light
by Hestia28
Summary: "So if someone says 'I Wish' the wish automatically comes to you?" "They don't specifically have to say 'I Wish' but yeah, something along those lines." "So, if I make a wish will it come true?" "What would you wish for?" "Now Blue, if I told you it wouldn't come true." "Jack, I would know it anyway. I'm called the Blue Fairy for a reason." "Humph!" Jackxoc ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I should not be starting this but I really wanted to! So without further ado I give you A Speck of Light!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my oc.**

* * *

_Everyone has their demons. Some fade away, forgotten, as time passes. Some only leave you when you are dead. For Eve they never left her even when she was dead. But she was content with smiling and performing her duties as The Blue Fairy or The Wishing Star the lesser known The Evening Star as the children called her. She listened to every wish ever made, may it be child or adult. She saw their demons and helped them get through them, she helped them face them and conquer them. But she could never face her own demons. Never come to terms with them. That is until a certain Winter Spirit comes along and turns her world upside down. Now not only she has to deal with a Winter Spirit but the King of Nightmares who wants to take over the world using his army of Nightmares (Literal Night Mares!) Whats a Guardian of Wishes to do?_

* * *

**Prologue.**

I had always hated the dark.

Even when I was alive I had never very particularly liked the dark. Too many shadows. Too many nightmares. Too many monsters. And when I say all those things I mean memories. Bad memories. Dark memories.

Oh my memories weren't dark, the moments that accompanied these memories were dark.

At times I would just want to bury them somewhere like you could bury ashes after a fire dies. But when the fire dies the warmth dies with it.

But with a memory, even when the moments gone and buried you still remember it. Not in detail but the essence of it remains like a lingering scent. And I'm not even talking about the nice kind of scents.

Sure some people completely suppress memories they want to suppress, and I admire them for that, but honestly what is the point of suppressing them when they were the defining moments of your life.

Or rather your after life.

Maybe thats the reason I can't seem to forget them. Maybe that is why I like to stay where there is light. I hate the dark. Plain and simple.

And I don't hate it because of Pitch. I hate it because of how I died.

North told me that when I was alive I was like a little ray of light for the people around me. Tooth says my teeth shone with the same brilliance my personality did. Bunny says that I had quite a colorful mouth even when I was a child. And Sandy says that my dreams were always filled with the same thing as my life.

Light.

But wherever there is light shadow soon follows.

And for me the last moments of my life were as opposite as they could get.

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter will be up in a few hours. :) Hope you enjoyed this prologue. **_

_**Don't forget to Review!-Hestia28**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Introducing Eve! I hope you like this introduction chapter. Next chapter will be the Guardians. :) And then the next one will be Jack! :)_**

* * *

**A/N: Own nothing except my OC**

* * *

Clutching the piece of paper to her chest the little girl looked up to where the stars peeped out after the rain clouds began to pass away. Spotting the brightest, shiniest star of all she bit down on her lip, large doe like eyes darting over her shoulder to check if someone was behind her or not. Finding the door to her bedroom closed she turned excitedly back to look at the sky and squeezed her eyes shut, crossing her fingers as she did.

"Please! Please! Please!" She pleaded. "Let daddy come home for Easter! I want to hunt easter eggs with him."

Unbeknownst to the little girl a small ball of blue light emerged from her little chest. Hovering around the girl for a few seconds the light, bobbed her lightly on the nose before streaking towards the sky, leaving behind a light blue streak which hung in the air for a few seconds before disappearing.

The little girl satisfied with the wish she had made, snuggled into her bed, clutching the photograph to her chest as a stream of sand streaked into her room and an image of a man and a little girl appeared running on top of her head in golden sand as slumbered, a sweet smile on her face.

* * *

The fourteen year old wiped his tear streaked face. It didn't clean his face and he didn't seem to care either as he shuffled along the pavement. His clothes were rumpled and slightly torn, his glasses hanging crookedly from his nose, his left eye swollen and black, lower lip cut and bleeding. He was limping slightly as he walked towards a bench and sat down. Keeping his head lowered so he wouldn't attract any attention from the people around him he wrapped his arms around his backpack, almost protectively pursing his lips as his eyes welled with tears again.

His ears echoed with the voices of what the bullies had called him. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. The chant was endless in his ears. He clamped down on them, whimpering as he whispered to himself. Wishing the chants would leave his mind. Leave him alone.

A small ball of yellow light wiggled out of his chest, right where his heart rested, it hovered in front of the boy for a second before darting up towards the sky.

* * *

The young woman frowned as she observed the details of the next weather report playing across her computer screen. A piece of paper suddenly caught her attention, resting underneath her mouse pad. She tilted her head in confusion as she tugged at the paper, unfolding it and reading its contents. A smile lit up her face as her eyes scanned the page.

Biting down on her lip to keep herself from smiling even more she folded the piece of paper, tucking it safely into her bag. She glanced up to find a pair of brown eyes looking at her expectantly. A small dip of her head had the pair of eyes light up and the person to grin back at her. Turning back to her monitor screen she sighed as she glanced at the clock. She honestly wished the time would fly by quicker.

A little ball of pink and red light wiggled out of the woman's chest. It seemed to be quivering as it hovered near the woman. Flying forward the little ball hovered near the brown eyes man who had smiled at the woman, seeing him glancing at his watch as well. A small ball of pink and red light emerged from him as well. The two balls of light circled each other before streaking out of the open window.

* * *

The room was empty except for a figure curled up on the bed. The figure was crying, every sob wracking their body. They were muttering over and over under their breath. A small ball of white light, tinged with green appeared out of nowhere and streaked past the figure and out of the room through the open window.

It flew till it reached a graveyard where it spotted a group of people gathered around a coffin as it was being lowered into the ground. Streaking forward the ball of light hovered at each corner of the coffin, turning entirely white as it did, before hovering over each person gathered around and then flew upwards.

* * *

The little girl's nose was pressed up against the glass of the display window as she stared at the small snow globe that adorned the display table. She looked to be from a poor family. Her clothes were slightly torn and her hair was messy and framing her small figure like a black curtain. Her breath fogged the glass yet she wiped impatiently at it every time, so as to not loose sight of the pretty ball of falling snow in the glass window.

Standing a little ways away from the girl was an old woman. Slightly bent forward with age. She gave a small smile as she gripped the girl's hand in hers. The little girl smiled back before casting one last look at the snow globe and walking beside the old woman. The young man inside the store watched as the little girl walked away. He glanced at the snow globe before turning back to his newspaper. A small ball of purple light emerged from his chest, streaking past the half opened door of the shop making its ways towards the sky.

* * *

The balls of light were slowly met with other balls of light. All in different colors and hues. All streaking from the Earth below making their way towards the brightest star shining in the sky. Suddenly they changed course. Veering slightly towards their right the balls of light flew towards a castle in the distance.

A castle resting on clouds.

The castle seemed to be made from blue marble. It stood tall and proud and yet somehow welcoming as it shone in the light of the full moon. The tallest tower, seemed to have a shining object placed on top of it. It shone and twinkled with the brilliance of a thousand diamonds and yet it was not a diamond. The castle didn't have a door or anything of the sort. Instead it had a large window where the door normally would be. The window opened up to a large balcony. There were different shades of blues for every tower and every window ledge. The top of the towers were a deep gold as were the windows. On either side, of every window of the castle, fluttered sheer white curtains made from the purest velvet. They fluttered every time a ball of light streaked into the room, which was almost all the time.

A ball of white light streaked forward, causing the curtains to flutter even more, with the speed it was going at.

Inside was total chaos. Colorful balls of light streaked about, making small whooshing sounds, as they maneuvered between the many marble pillars that stood about in the large room. On every side of the room were huge compartment like shelves that hosted different balls of colors. They seemed to be moving of their own accord as they settled into a specific drawer, which opened automatically when a ball of light was near.

The ceiling of the room was decked with thousands upon thousands of twinkling stars, with the middle of the ceiling shining with the most brilliant star of all. The floor was polished and the marble looked just like the clouds the castle rested on, giving one the impression that they were walking on clouds.

In the centre of the room was a globe that twinkled with small white lights. The globe was made from the same blue marble as the castle and the land masses were golden in color.

Right next to the globe different little figures hovered around. They were the fairies of emotions. All of them different colored and they were no bigger then five inches. A pair of wings fluttered on the back of each little creature, the ends pointed and the clear wings shining with intricate designs on them.

Their job was to identify the many emotions that came with the balls of light. They hovered around, darting from one point of the globe to the other, chattering to themselves in a language only they seemed to understand.

"Hunger! Stop giving all those treats as the child wishes!"

Well not just them.

Right beside the globe, amidst all the chaos happening around her, stood a young woman. She looked no more than eighteen or nineteen. She had a pair of glasses, perched on the tip of her nose. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue with specks of white in them. The whites looked like glitter in her eyes as she gazed at the fairies going about their jobs. Her hair was golden and looked soft as they fell to her shoulders. Her frame was small and slim, adorned with a deep blue halter dress that seemed to be made of the same material as the curtains, although it was not sheer. The dress ended at her knees, from where the straps of her greek-styled sandals started.

Her hands rested on her hips as she glared at the violet colored fairy that hovered in front of her. The fairy chattered, gesturing with her arms as she did. Blue sighed as she shook her head.

"No, Hunger. No more wishes for more candy or chocolate Easter eggs. Not more than necessary. I don't want Bunny to complain to me the next time I see him that he got one too many orders of those wishes." The fairy seemed to deflate before she fluttered back to her duties. Pushing her frameless, glasses so that they were perch more firmly on her nose she turned to the other fairy hovering next to her.

"Yes, Innocence? What is it?" The fairy only smiled as she gestured to the ball of light in her hands. Eve leaned forward and smiled at the wish inside. She nodded. Innocence smiled before flying towards a small bag of white glitter. Carefully picking out one of the specks of light she threw it at the globe where it met another little light. The light seemed to shine brighter for a second before going back to the way it had been.

The young woman smiled in satisfaction as the image of a little girl played across the globe briefly, showing her running towards a man who looked to be her father.

"Job well done Innocence!" She called out to the little fairy who blushed slightly at the praise. One of the fairies rolled her eyes as she deposited a black colored speck to a light. Blue shook her head.

"Now, now Envy. Theres no need to be mean." The fairy seemed to humph making the young girl chuckle lightly. Suddenly her laughter stopped when she caught sight of a stream of lights outside.

The Northern Lights.

Her eyes widened as she moved towards the balcony, mouth slightly agape.

Something was wrong. North never used the lights unless completely necessary. A feeling of dread passed through her.

The children were in danger!

As if sensing the shift in her emotions the globe filled with lights blinked out but came back just as suddenly as they had gone.

The fairies around her paused for a moment as well. All at once they gathered around her, little faces imploring for answers. She nodded at her little assistants, trying to sooth them as much as she could.

"I'll be back soon. You guys continue with your jobs. Sense!" A gold colored fairy flew forward. The girl pointed at her. "You're in charge!" The fairy saluted. Walking towards the large window she continued to give orders.

"Happiness. Bring me the wishes for Bunny!" A yellow fairy flew forward holding a pouch almost as big as the fairy herself. "The rest of you keep doing whatever you were doing!" She took the pouch, tying the strings around her waist, securing it at her side.

The fairies nodded before they returned to their respective jobs, each emotion sorting through wishes. Eve however stopped Innocence, the youngest of all the fairies.

"I want you to come with me Innocence." The small fairy nodded eagerly before flying towards a small hook where a white cloak and a small pouch hung from. Eve quickly walked over to it. Wrapping the cloak around her she grabbed another small pouch from the hook, fastening it around her waist. Waving to her remaining fairies she quickly ran towards the large window jumping out. As soon as she did the wind picked her up and she was flying towards the North Pole.

* * *

An old guard looked up in time to see a Shooting Star streak across the sky before it disappeared. He grinned as he made a little wish before returning to his radio.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! he next chapter will hopefully be up in a few hours. :)_**

**_Do Review and tell me what you think so far! - Hestia28_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Not much happens in this chapter but I have to lay down the basics and follow the plot so I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Btw I changed Blue's name from Blue to Eve derived from Evening Star. You'll see why :) And I altered her appearance slightly and changed some things in the last chapter so you might want to read the previous chapter again. Sorry about that.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

Eve flew as fast as she could towards the North Pole. She was running a little late. She could already picture North giving her that special look he reserved for children who had been naughty. She rolled her eyes.

"Argh! Cannot believe I am late!" She grumbled under her breath, cloak flapping behind her as she rounded the last mountain and North's workshop came into view.

"Late again Eve! You are going on naughty list." She mimicked the old man, deepening her voice and shaking her head fondly. She made a mental note to ask for emergency snow globes from North.

Eve flew through the open window and into the Globe Room.

"Woah!"

Eve came to a sudden halt in mid air. Innocence collided into her. Her glasses slipped down her nose at the bump but she smiled softly at the small fairy, pushing her glasses back into its place, before turning to face the other Guardians.

Or what they were doing anyway.

Eve sighed as she landed on the control panel of the Globe, surveying the Guardians. Bunny and North were having another fight on which Holiday was the best, Christmas or Easter. Honestly she found both of them tiring since she always had to deal with all the wishes as they came in. Arranging them, categorizing them before sending them off to North and Bunny respectively.

She would never tell either of them what she thought though, out of fear that they would start lecturing her on the importance of both the holidays. Again. She had lost count after the first fifty years of all of them working together.

Tooth was busy giving instructions to her little assistants as they hovered about her, darting away every now and then to gather up a loose tooth.

None of the three seemed to notice that she had arrived except for a certain golden man.

Sandy looked at her with a brilliant smile, waving. She smiled back.

"Hi Sandy!" Glancing at the bickering Guardians and the busy fellow Fairy, she turned to him with a confused glance.

"Any idea what's going on?"

The Sandman proceeded to explain to her what had happened using pictograms formed with sand at the top of his head as he poured himself a glass of eggnog. She frowned as she listened, or rather looked, at what he had to say. Her eyes widened.

"Pitch was here!?" She asked. Sandy only shrugged before shaking his head slightly, making Eve bite down on her lip in worry. Innocence hovered next to her reaching forward and tugging at her lower lip. Eve let out a noise of surprise before loosening her lip. She smiled at the fairy.

"Thanks Innocence." The little fairy only chittered, sounding like a little bird, telling her off on biting on her lip since it was bad. Eve shot the fairy an apologetic smile.

Before she could announce her arrival to the other Guardians something caught her eye.

The Moon was moving towards the window she had entered from.

_Man In Moon had something to say._

As one she and Sandy glanced at each other, before turning to gain the attention of their fellow Guardians.

Eve pulled at North's arm trying to get his attention. "North! You gotta listen! Man In Mo-"

"Eve! Nice to see you could join us." North greeted, patting her on the back, his voice thick with his accent. Eve smiled giving a small nod, secretly glad he hadn't told her off for being late, before getting back to the matter at hand.

"North-"

"Eve! Would you please tell Bunny that Christmas is clearly the best Holiday! I mean when is any other day that I get so many wishes from children than on Christmas."

Eve winced. Normally she would look at the two Guardians as they went back and forth with there banter, as it got rather amusing for her. But now was certainly not the time.

"Actually Nort-"

"Oh please! Sheila! Why don't you tell North here how I get the most wishes on Easter." The Easter Bunny crossed his arms over his chest, giving a smug looking, his nose twitching slightly. Eve glanced at Sandy her eyes desperate before turning back to her two fellow Guardians looking expectantly at her.

She could see Sandy trying to get the Guardian's attention by waving his arms and making pictograms with his sand but the two had already turned back to arguing, leaving Eve to turn, in desperation, towards Tooth.

"Tooth! You gotta listen to me!" But she was cut off by North who placed his hands at the side of his hips, turning towards Tooth.

"Tooth! Can't you see we are trying to argue?" He scolded, his voice soft. The fairy stopped mid instruction and turned towards North.

"Sorry." She threw up her hands slightly. "Not all of us get to work one night a year." She smiled at her fellow fairy and Sandman.

"Right you two?"

Sandy responded with an arrow above his head pointing towards the moon, but Tooth had already turned back to her tiny fairies, giving them the location of the next tooth. Eve slapped her forehead in frustration while Sandy slumped next to her as North and Bunny continued to argue.

Being just about at the end of her patience Eve prepared to yell at her fellow guardians but a loud jingling made her stop and her eyes snapped to look at Sandy, wearing a grumpy expression, had grabbed an Elf by its hat and started to wave it about back and forth. The noise finally got North's, Bunny's and Tooth's attention who turned to look at Sandy and Eve since she was standing next to him. Dropping the elf he made a pictogram of a moon pointing upwards just as Eve shot her hand out.

"Man in Moon!" She said through gritted teeth.

North turned to where they were pointing and threw out his arms.

"Ah! Man In Moon!" He turned back to look at the two guardians.

"Sandy! Eve! Why didn't you say something?"

Eve's mouth opened to retaliate but Innocence quickly shot forward, placing her small hand on her lips, shaking her head as she did. The Fairy sighed before nodding. It wouldn't do to start another argument when the children were in danger. It wasn't very often that Man In Moon would speak to them.

North had turned back to the Moon, now shining brightly into the room.

"Its been a long time old friend. What is big news?"

Instead of taking a step forward, Eve floated forward, her arms hanging at her sides. Her white cloak covering her entire dress, brushing the floor slightly. The Moon shone even brighter, in one particular spot.

The Guardian Panel.

It was built into the floor in the shape of a star and each corner of the star had a painting on it. Each painting representing the Five Guardians. A painting of Sandy, then of North, then Bunny and Tooth respectively and on the last corner a painting of Eve.

But none of the guardians were looking at the intricately painted Panel. They were focused on the image that appeared on the panel. Or rather the shadow of a person that Man In Moon wanted to show them.

Eve's eyes widened and she shared a glance with Tooth, as Bunny straightened and voiced what every one of them were thinking.

"It is Pitch." For some reason North patted his belly, before looking up at the Moon.

"Manny! What must we do?"

Eve looked back towards the middle of the star, where a panel had sunk into the floor and opened up to reveal a diamond like stone emerging from it. It shone as bright as Eve's star on the top most tower of her castle. Her eyes widened as Manny shone his light on the stone.

"Uh! Guys! You know what this means?" Tooth asked, obviously wanting to make sure that she was thinking the same thing as the rest of the guardians. Eve shook her head, still staring at the stone, unblinking.

"No way." She whispered, floating forward slightly.

"He's chosen a new Guardian!"

Eve felt a flash of excitement go through her at North's words. They were going to get another Guardian! That never happened!

Bunny seemed to think so as well.

"What? Why?"

"Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help." North answered, stepping forward.

A laugh of disbelief escaped Bunny who turned to North. "Since when do we need help?"

Tooth was looking at the stone in excitement. "I wonder who its gonna be!"

Sandy created the image of a four leafed clover above his head.

"Maybe the Leprechaun!" Eve shrugged at Tooth's suggestion.

"Maybe its The Spirit of Halloween." She crossed her arms across her chest, the light of the moon reflecting off her glasses, making it hard to see wether she was joking or not. Beside her Bunny had his paws clasped together as he prayed under her breath.

"Please not the Groundhog! Please not the Groundhog!"

All five guardians looked to the stone as an image appeared. Eve glanced at Sandy who grinned back at her in excitement. She smiled back. North was almost bouncing on his toes as he looked at the image forming on top of the stone.

The image solidified and Eve felt her eyes widen at the new Guardian.

"Jack Frost!" North announced, his voice low and filled with surprise. One of Tooth's fairies had a little fangirl moment as the little thing fainted. Innocence hovered up to the image peering at it, in simple curiosity.

"Er...I take it back the Groundhogs fine!"

Eve rolled her eyes at Bunny, chuckling lightly, as she caught sight of Tooth with a dreamy expression on her face. Since she was standing next to her, Eve cleared her throat to get her attention. Tooth glanced at her before straightening herself a sheepish look on her face.

"Well as long as he helps to... uh to...protect the children. Right?" She gave her input as well, making Eve giggle and for Tooth to shoot a playful glare in her direction.

"Jack Frost!"

Bunny was freaking out now.

He really needed to let that one blizzard go. Eve shook her head.

"Lighten up Bunny!" She called out to the almost hyperventilating Guardian. He seemed to not hear her as he went on with his rant.

"He doesn't care about children! And all he does is freeze water pipes and mess up my Egg Hunts! He's an irresponsible, selfish-

"Guardian!" North cut him off, smiling.

But Bunny was having none of that.

"Jack Frost is many thing but he is not a Guardian!"

He was suddenly hit in the face with a ball of blue light which exploded in a small shower of blue glitter and a piece of cloth was stuffed into his mouth. North's loud and big belly laugh drowned his muffled protests. Eve narrowed her eyes at him, her hand already inside her pouch to take out another little wish.

"Will you quit being so dramatic?"

Shaking his head at the now struggling Bunny, North turned to Eve.

"Eve. I suppose it is time you step up." The blonde girl nodded, smiling as she reached into a pocket sewn in her cloak and pulled out a piece of paper. Her little fairy hovered next to her as she readjusted her glasses and looked at the piece of paper. Well it wasn't much of a piece since it had grown in size as she unfolded it. Sparkling eyes roamed around the map, taking note of the tiny symbols that were scattered all over the surface. Spotting a snowflake making its way across the globe she smiled and looked up.

"He's moving around now. But as soon as he settles I'll let you know."

North nodded.

"Good! Good! Well now while we wait, would anyone like fruit cake?" He offered just as Bunny managed to pull the cloth from his mouth.

* * *

_**A/N: Next Chapter JACK! YAY! **_

_**North voice: Leave review, please!**_

_**Till next time! - Hestia28 :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well Jack is in this chapter. A little but of interaction though. Not as much as I would've liked but I tried my best. :) Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed and favoritied my story. :)**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.**

* * *

**_250 years ago._**

Eve waited for days like these.

A day when she could go around the world and just explore and be amongst the people. She didn't even have to stay out of sight because anyone who looked at her wouldn't see anything because her cloak helped her staying out of sight or just simply making her invisible.

Being The Blue Fairy herself, Eve never really got any sort of day off from her duties. Not that she minded because she loved her job but sometimes she just wished that she would just go out and explore what the world had to offer her. To simply lie on the back of her good friend Wind and take it all in, while her friend played with her hair.

Eve told everything to Wind. Not only did the two of them work together, it was the wind after all who directed all those wishes to her Castle, but Wind was the only friend the young woman had. She only ever met up with the other Guardians when it was absolutely necessary and it had been years since that happened. Eve was one of those people who craved company and loved having people, fairies, bunnies, eggs or and assortment of sand-creatures around her. But that didn't mean she wasn't good friends with the rest of the Guardians. Tooth was her best-fellow-fairy-friend while North was the nagging father figure she loved to talk to. Bunny teased her every now and then but it was all in good fun and she teased right back anyway. Sandy was her best friend after Wind. The only talking done was on her part but Sandy listened to all she had to say and talked back using pictograms.

Out of all the Guardians Eve was the only one who could decipher what Sandy had to say, no matter how fast he said it.

Practice did make perfect.

So there she was, lying on a cloud as Wind blew her about. Her blue eyes were relaxed behind her glasses, while the specks of lights shone in each orb like a star. They weren't clustered together but scattered about like stars on a clear night sky. Of course instead of the background being black they were a clear blue which made the specks shine even brighter somehow.

Eve sighed as she slid her eyes shut, her breathing easing as she dozed off, still floating.

But her little outing was far from relaxing at times.

And this was one of them.

A little ball of light suddenly floated up in front of her. The light was a mixture of black, blue and white. As it hovered it seemed to whisper something that only Eve could hear.

Her eyes snapped open, as she sat up with a gasp.

"Wind!" She called out to her friend, grasping the little ball of light tightly in her hands as she did. Her friend responded by making the cloud float in the direction she wanted at an incredible speed. Eve stood, still holding the little ball of light, her eyes fixed at the ground below.

"Thanks Wind!" She said, receiving a small soft gust of wind in her face, which made her hair sway from side to side.

And then Eve jumped.

* * *

Landing on the ground lightly she glanced at the young boy, who looked no older then seventeen standing in the middle of a bridge. Directly below the bridge, a mile away, ran a river, with many sharp rocks jutting out of the water. It was freezing and the boy seemed to be shivering in the cold. Of course Eve wasn't.

She never felt too hot or too cold.

The Guardian was just about to step out from behind the tree she was standing when she glanced at her attire and sighed. Pulling out a pinch of Wish Dust from her pouch that was always hanging from her belt, she sprinkled it on herself and was immediately dressed as a normal human girl would on a particularly cold day.

Pushing her glasses further up her nose she inhaled deeply before walking forward towards the boy.

"Hello."

The boy was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when she greeted him.

"Oh..h-hello!" He greeted, his voice low a small smile tugging at his lips. The smile was so sad and the look in his eyes so hopeless that Eve wanted nothing more then to wrap the kid up and give him some hot chocolate.

But important things came first.

Her hands tucked inside her pockets she stood next to the boy. She didn't miss the few inches, as he shifted away from her slightly. Pursing her lips she looked down at the rushing river.

"So you thinking of taking a dip?" Her voice broke the silence that had fallen between them. She could make out the boy glancing at her fearfully, his eye wide, before he turned to look back at the river.

"N-no. Why would you think that?" His voice was low this time and small and Eve didn't miss the sudden slump in his posture.

"Its just a wild guess. And an attempt at a joke but since I am very bad with jokes so not surprised it didn't work." She gave an embarrassed chuckle. Unbeknownst to the boy, the Guardian pulled out a pinch of her Wish Dust, letting it scatter into the wind, knowing her good friend would carry it to its destination.

The boy gave a small smile in response. They both stood there for some time, the awkward silence being replaced with a somewhat companionable silence. The boy kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, while she stared straight ahead at the setting sun. Things were quite for some time. That is until a strong gust of wind blew, making the boy shiver slightly and Eve to clutch at her hat, lest it flew away. With the cold the wind brought snow and a shout as well.

"Damn it! Stupid wind! Alwa-Micheal!"

The boy's eyes widened as he turned just in time for a small body to barrel into him, almost knocking him back. His arms wrapped around her to steady himself.

Eve chuckled as she turned around and started to walk away just as the girl started to scream and hit the boy, judging by the loud protests she heard where he was telling her to stop. She had only just reached the other end of the bridge when she heard a voice, calling out for her to stop.

She turned to see the boy jogging towards her, with the girl right behind. He stopped in front of her, shifting from one foot to the other, biting down on his lip, making her smile softly at him.

"Its just that," He began to speak before glancing nervously at the girl next to him. The girl only rolled her eyes, then smiled, taking his hand in hers and looking at the young woman standing in front of her.

"Thank you for being here."

Eve only nodded and smiled again. She reached forward and placed her woolen hat on top of the boys head. She smoothed back his hair, just as a mother would her child.

"Remember who you have." She said, nodding towards the girl who tilted her head in curiosity. The boy's cheeks turned red as he blushed. Eve smiled one last time before turning around and starting to walk towards the woods that were on either side of the bridge. Just as she turned around she snapped her fingers, releasing a small spark of red colored shimmering Wish Dust. As she walked away she heard voices behind her.

"Erm...Micheal?"

"Yes? Oh..."

The voices sounded nervous.

"Was that there before?"

"I didn't see it."

"Well mistletoes are rather pesky. Showing up exactly when you want them to."

"I guess. Wait! What?"

"What?"

The voices were silent after the little word and Eve grinned at a job well done, as her attire turned to what she usually wore. She turned just in time to see the couple break away from their embrace, just as it started to snow, and start walking towards the other end of the bridge.

The boy glanced back and she winked at his startled face before he blinked and she was gone.

* * *

Eve heaved a sigh of relief, her face upturned facing the sky, feeling the snowflakes melt as they fell on her cheeks. She was standing on the rail of the bridge where she had just been standing as a human girl. Her cloak was opened at the front, as it flapped behind her in the breeze. Wind was playing with her hair again and she let her play. The normally dormant sparks in her eyes were shining brightly as they stared at the falling snowflakes.

She closed them for a brief second, allowing a small sigh to escape her.

Light blue eye opened, only to see a pair of bright blue ones staring at her a mere inches from her own.

A soft surprised cry escaped her as she took a step back forgetting that she was standing on the railing. As she tilted back, starting to fall, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in a tight grip to prevent her from falling.

"Careful there." A voice rang out. Eve looked to the owner, her head tilted in curiosity. The owner mimicked her movements, tilting his own head in response.

It was a boy. A boy who looked no older then her and was floating in mid air. His hair was a silvery white and his skin deathly pale. He was barefoot and wearing only a pair of trousers, a white shirt and what looked like a brown cape. In his other hand he was gripping a staff.

Looking back into his bright blue eyes she paused for a second, somehow captivated by the secrets they seemed to hold, before she spoke.

"Jack Frost." The words coming out more as a statement then a question. The Spirit of Winter frowned in response.

"How do you know my name?"

Eve smiled lightly at the curiosity laced in his voice. She shrugged.

"A Spirit of Winter is well known by the pranks he pulls." She grinned. "And the many times a certain rabbit has made it his prime wish to not have said Spirit mess with his Egg Hunts."

His eyes gleamed with sudden mischief at her words. He grinned, showing off a set of teeth that Eve knew would give Toothiana a case of putting her fingers in his mouth just to see them.

"Then there is also the fact that a magical being knows every other magical being." Eve pursed her lips in thought as she said that. Jack frowned.

"But I don't know you." She shrugged.

"Not surprising. I don't really get out much. But if you let go of my arm so that I can stand up straight maybe I can tell you who I am. My back is starting to ache."

She was still in the position she had been when she was about to fall, leaning back away from the railing, with his hand wrapped around her wrist, to steady her.

His eyes widened slightly as he let go of her wrist. Eve straightened the front of her dress taking a step back from the railing as she did. Jack stepped onto the railing where he stood with superb balance, his staff resting on his shoulder.

"So who are you?" He questioned his eyes alight with curiosity.

Eve gave a little tilt of the head as she gave a little curtsy.

"The Blue Fairy at your service."

He raised an eyebrow. "The Blue Fairy? Really? What kind of spirit is that?"

Eve shrugged. "I'm a Guardian actually and-"

"Woah! Wait! You're a Guardian?" Jack cut her off with a surprised look on his face. She nodded, raising an eyebrow at the sudden change in his expression.

"Yes. I am." The Spirit tilted his head as he looked at her. She felt as if his bright blue eyes were penetrating right through her and looking into her soul.

"What?" She asked, finally getting rather self conscious and finding his staring slightly creepy. He shrugged.

"Nothing. Its just you don't look like a Guardian."

Eve only raised an eyebrow at that.

* * *

"So if someone says 'I Wish!' the wish automatically comes to you?" Jack questioned as he sat, perched on the railing his feet gripping the thin piece of wood with excellent balance, his staff resting on his should. Eve gave a small nod, dusting the front of her dress to smooth out the wrinkles as she sat beside him on the railing. They had been sitting on the spot for the past half hour and Jack had been asking her questions about her job. She had already told him everything but, she supposed, smiling inwardly, he was a rather curious Spirit.

"They don't specifically have to say 'I Wish' but yeah, something along those lines." She answered. His eyes shone which Eve was quickly learning was a quick way to know what the Spirit of Winter was thinking.

"So, if I make a wish, will it come true?" He asked, sticking his face in front of her own in his excitement. Eve raised a finger, pressing it against his nose to push him back. His skin may have been pale but he was just as warm as she was. A small frown creased her brow as she pursed her lips in thought.

"What would you wish for?" She asked, hoping it was something she would be able to help with. For some reason Eve had felt a surge of sympathy for the Spirit when he had sat down next to her. She couldn't explain it but it made her heart heavy and her eyes sting with tears. But they dried up as soon as they formed. Eve made a mental note to thank Wind when she got the chance. Jack gave an impish grin, as he tapped her nose with his staff in return for her pushing him back by his nose, taking off her glasses and perching them on his own nose as he did. He had taken to calling her Blue even when she had offered her other name, Eve. He didn't tell her why though so she let to drop.

"Now Blue, if I told you it wouldn't come true. Isn't that the rule of making a Wish?" He said, a rather chiding look on his face. Eve mirrored his grin, taking her glasses back from him as she did.

"Jack, I would know it anyway. I'm called the Blue Fairy for a reason." The information sunk in and Jack humphed, before scowling lightly.

"Well thats unfair. What if I want to make a wish I don't want anyone knowing. Even you." Even merely shrugged.

"Then I won't look at it." He turned his head to look at her, his silvery white hair ruffling as the wind blew.

"You have a choice?" He asked. Eve hummed under her breath before standing up and holding out a hand for him. Silently he took it and she pulled him up so that they were standing side by side. She was almost the same height as him, she noticed. Just a difference of few centimeters.

Turning around she looked at the stretch of space over which the bridge was constructed before calling out.

"Hey Wind!"

Her friend responded with a great gust of wind, making her cape fly behind her and her dress to flap about her legs, tousling her hair as it did.

"If Jack ever makes a wish, you have to make sure I don't see it alright?" The Wind gave it's answer by blowing slightly harder, making Eve glad that she was wearing glasses. She turned to see the Spirit of Winter standing there looking at her, his own hair messier then it was before. Eve had the sudden urge to brush some of it back, but quickly reeled that feeling in, before smiling.

"Try making a wish. We'll see if Wind keeps her promise." Jack shrugged before turning and closing his eyes. He seemed to say something under his breath which she of course could not hear. As soon as he opened his eyes again, a little ball of yellow and pink light flew out of his chest. Jack's eyes widened as the little ball hovered around him, circling around both of their heads before streaking past Eve, and into the sky. As soon as the Wish disappeared he turned to her.

"How will it come true if you don't look at it?"

"My assistant fairies will take care of it. You don't have to worry about your wish." She smiled, reassuringly. "It will take some time but it'll come true." He nodded again. This time his eyes didn't tarry away from her face as they continued to look at her, as if memorizing every detail of it, head tilted slightly. Eve looked back at him, a look of confusion on her face at his sudden act. The Wind blew about them as they continued their little staring competition before the silence was broke by Jack, who gave a sudden grin, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Have you ever been in a snowball fight?"

Eve frowned in confusion.

"No."

The way his grin only widened had her believe that whatever she had said was probably something he would use against her.

* * *

_**A/N: Ta da? So I hope you guys liked this chapter. :)Please leave a review on your way out. I really want to see what you guys think of the story so far. Hehe :3**_

_**Till next time!-Hestia28 :)**_


End file.
